Injuries Will Tell
by oceanabyss
Summary: Danny's injuries from ghost hunting is starting to make people suspicious, who will find out Danny's secret, Dash, Paulina, Star, Valerie, Lancer, his parents? Will Danny be able to see this danger or will it be to late. Before PP. after TUE, Discontinued
1. Another Ghost

Like any normal Day, at least for Danny, The morning started off with a ghost fight. The clouds hung luminously across the sky. Their dark shapeless forms threatening a down pour of rain. If there had not been a clock at every street corner that read 8:00 am, anyone would have sworn it was the middle of the night.

Three teenagers walked down the streets of Amity Park, towards the holding cells of chaos, and doom; Casper High School. Two were male while the other was female. Their names were Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson. The tallest of the three was Tucker, at about 5'8; he had black short hair, but always covered it with a red hat. His round circular glasses were placed behind his ears, while mud brown eyes could be seen through the transparent glass. In his hands he held a silver PDA, which he never forgot. The PDA was his love, which is probably why he never was able to score a girlfriend. Around the hallways of Casper High Tucker Foley was known as the Techno-Geek.

Next to him walked Sam. Her violet eyes were framed by her short black hair; which was pulled into a half pony tail. Her dark clothes and dreary outlook on life labeled her as the only Goth in the school, and was often ridiculed for her abnormal appearance.

On the far right of the three walked the most irregular of the group. From the outside Danny Fenton looked like the average weenie. His raven black hair spiked from his scalp, and hung in his face. His piercing ice blue eyes stood out of his facial features. At school he was known as a coward. He ran away from every fight, and was the keen target for all the jocks. One jock in particular had deemed Danny as his own personal human punching bag. Dash Baxter went out of his way to give Danny a beating at least once a day. Of course Danny made it easy for him; he never fought back, he took the beating with no complaints.

But his lack of courage and stamina was all an act. If he wanted, Danny could beat Dash to a pulp, but the mask he wore, the mask of the lame string-bean teen was his cover. Only four people knew that Danny Fenton was not entirely human; he was only half. No it was not genetic; two years ago Danny's curiosity got the best of him, when he started to mess around with his parents inventions. You see Danny's parents are ghost hunters, not the normal profession for two grown adults. One of their greatest inventions was the Fenton Portal; a gateway to the Ghost Zone. At least it is now; at first the Ghost 

Portal was another failed invention, useless in every way except for taking up space. No matter how much his parents tried, the machine never seemed to want to corporate. As the caring son that Danny is he could not bear to see his parents so distraught. He took it up on himself to do whatever it took to fix the portal. He had no idea how much it would cost him.

After the accident in the portal, he gained ghost powers and lost half of his humanity. Ever since then he has been hunted by ghost and humans alike. Today was no exception.

* * *

"Thank God it's Friday" screamed Tucker. His arms shot up to the heavens a gleeful spark in his eyes. "Three day weeeeekend three day weeeekend three day weee-."

"Okay, okay we get it; your excited Shut Up, your singing is giving me a headache." Tucker scowled at his female companion.

"Oh stop with the doom and gloom Sam, I have a right to be excited, and so does Danny, right Dan-."

"Uh Danny are you ok?" Danny did not answer; the teenager's eyes were glazed over, his posture a hunch. "Earth to Danny, hey wakey wakey…………DANNY!!" screamed Tucker right into Danny's eardrum.

"Huh huh what uh wheredaghost." Danny stuttered, his head jerked up with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What happened is school over yet, wait how did we get here?" His head turning, his eyes searching for anything familiar, which finally fell on his dazed and confused friends.

Suddenly Tucker started laughing hysterically. "Dude we haven't even gotten to school yet, the day just started." Tucker snickered looking at his lost friend.

Danny sighed, looking down cast, his left hand shot up to his forehead gripping his hair tightly.

"Tucker stop teasing him" scolded Sam then turned to Danny. "How much sleep did you get last night" her eyes filled with unease.

"Uh maybe about thirty minutes, or an hour" answered Danny. His hand gripping his hair glided down to his mouth to stifle a yawn. "My dad forgot to close the portal again, both Skulker and Spectra got out," He yawned again.

"It took me five hours to shove both back into the ghost zone, and of course the Box Ghost was there to irritate the hell out of me" The annoyance shown in his eyes.

"This is the fourth time my dad forgot to close the portal; I'm going to have to check it every night now, I don't think I can handle another night like last night." He mumbled under his breath infuriated by his absentminded father.

Sam sighed, "Danny, why do you have to go after every ghost that shows up. I mean your parents are capable of handling Skulker and Spectra."

" I know I know….." muttered Danny. "But it would trouble me all night anyways; I'd get no sleep either way."

Tucker rolled his eyes as if annoyed. "Dude, you worry too much, let other people carry the weight on their shoulders for once. Come on, just seven hours of meaningless school work and then we are free for three days."

A smile formed on Tucker's face. "Then we can play Doom watch movies, and eat enough junk food to make us sick; take a break from the Danny Phantom work and get the rest you need."

Sam scowled and raised her hand. "I veto eating until we puke, but other than that… Tucker's right, take a break this weekend, for your health."

She looked at her beaten friend, his arms hung limply by his side, his eyes were bloodshot, and dark circles could be seen around his eyes. He needed a rest, she worried that both his physical health and mental health would go if he was pushed too hard.

Danny closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Ok, ok maybe a small bre-."

He faltered over his words while a blue sliver mist erupted from his mouth; he spun on the spot and looked into the sky.

"I'll take a break right after this.."

* * *

Ok soooo done with the first chapter, just to get it started, more of the plot will be seen in the next chapters. Pleaz review, this is my very first ever story and I need all the support I can get!!

PLEAZ REVIEW!!


	2. the Unwanted Ghost

First of all I would like to thank all my reviewers. I wasn't even expecting one review but I was pleasantly surprised to see that people actually liked my story.

I appreciate everyone's constructive criticism Thank YOU!! TPcrazy, Cordria, crimsonshrouds, Adelard,MissMontana, andCatalystOfTheSoul, Nylah, cartoon-crazy987, Devilchild93 Ali Phantom, PyroVamp22, Clueless.1, bloodmoon13.

I do not own Danny Phantom, do I look like a 40 year old man to you??

On with the story

* * *

"I'm going ghost," shouted Danny.

Both arms shot up to the blue, while a silver ring formed around his waist. Both his friends circled around him, searching for any unwanted eyes.

Standing in the place that once held Danny Fenton, stood Danny Phantom.

"You guys head for school, I'll meet up with you guys as soon as I take care of this" said Danny.

"Be late for class again and spend another day in detention sounds more like it," mumbled Sam. But she made no objections, and headed for the front doors of Casper High with Tucker by her side.

Danny watched his friends go; as soon as they were out of sight he jumped into the air and shot straight up into the sky. It was not long until he was high enough in the sky to have a bird's eye view of the city.

"Now where is the ghost" Danny flew in tight circles above Casper High. Suddenly his ghost sense went off. Danny spun around positioning himself for an attack.

"BEWARE"

Danny rolled his eyes and scowled at the blue skinned UPS delivery man look-alike.

"I'm going to be late to class because of _YOU_?" Danny screamed.

"I am the Box Ghost, beware of my supernatural powers over everything cardboard and-"

"Square, yeah I know" finished Danny. "Hey why don't you do us both a favor and voluntarily suck yourself in the thermos, and you can save your breath and I can get to class on time."

At first the Box Ghost did nothing but stare, he blinked. "Uh um I- I AM THE BOX GH-."

"OH for heaven's sake, look I'm tired can we do this another time, there's a desk for napping with my name on it"

The Box Ghost blinked for the second time, "I AM THE BO-," The Box Ghost stopped in mid sentence while a high pitched whining sound pierced the sky.

The blue skinned ghost screamed as he came face to face with a red fast moving missile.

"How dare you fire at the RULER of ALL BOXES" he screamed, anger in his voice.

But that did not stop the missile from making contact with the overweight box wannabee. His screams shattered the morning sky while his body was sucked into a black hole, which led straight to the Ghost Zone.

"YES it is gone," Danny shouted with delight, while doing two back flips in a row. But as soon as the happiness and glee came, it was gone in a flash. Realization dawned on the halfa's face, as he spun in the air.

"Oh shit."

Out of the clouds emerged a young woman in a stylish red jumpsuit, while riding on a jet sled.

"Phantom!!," screamed the Red Huntress, her bazooka hosted on her shoulder, the eye of the barrel pointed straight for Danny.

"Oh great I just got rid of Mr. FedEx, but now I have to deal with Ms. V for Vendetta, I can already tell that this day is going to suck," muttered Danny.

"Oh yes your day is going to suck ghost, because in a few seconds I'm going to waste you!" The huntress screeched. She powered up her gun, the whining sound resurfaced, and grew louder by each passing second. "This time jerk, you will not survive to harm any human ever again."

"Oh double shit."

* * *

Alright I know that this chapter is even shorter than the last one. But the next chapter will be reasonably longer.

Thank you for reading, pleaz send me a review, Flames or whatever, I just want to know what everyone thinks about my story and writing.

So thanks again and REVIEW!!


	3. I Hate Fights

Yeah the next chapter is HERE!! Thanks again for all the reviewers you just make my day.

Artgirl4, Clueless.1, inu-rulz, Danny Phangirl, cartoon-crazy987, Adelard, crimsonshrouds, CatalystOfTheSoul, 4kitty101, MissMontana, TPcrazy, EdElricFan1001, Devilchild93, and bloodmoon13.

I do not own Danny Phantom, DON'T SUE ME!!

OH! I almost forgot just to let you know, this fanfic takes place after D-Stabilized, which should probably explain Valerie's strange behavior.

On with the story

* * *

Valerie came spiraling straight for Danny, gun fixed on her target, which happened to be his head.

"I going to destroy you ghost, this is your end" Valerie screamed with all her worth.

Her eyes were filled with rage, but there was something else there that had been absent in those eyes for two years. Now indecision and uncertainty accompanied rage.

She was hesitant, and cautious in her movements. Her passion to rid the world of her foe still remained, but now it seemed that doubt had wriggled into Valerie's mind.

The new emotions now sprawled across Valerie's face did not even register in Danny's thoughts. You could say he was too busy staring at the massive roaring bazooka.

At first fear and terror came across his face, but soon faded into exasperation and resentment.

_Why?_

He seemed to be asking himself that question a quite lot lately. Did Valerie seriously stake out every morning in hidden locations to kill him? Did she really spend her nights plotting his demise?

_Stupid question Fenton, of course she does. _

Danny heaved a mental sigh as he prepared for the battle that was soon to come. He wanted this to end as soon as possible; he could not handle an endurance fight in his sleep deprived state.

And so the battle began, for the first time Danny took the offensive; not necessarily to hurt her, but to catch her off guard.

It seemed to work. Distracted by his strange behavior, Valerie recoiled from the now charging ghost, dodging the speeding specter.

She had down exactly what Danny wanted her to do, as soon as she jumped out his way he put another burst of speed into his flight. He was around one hundred meters far before Valerie had a clue what happened.

She shrieked in frustration, and raced towards her prey.

"Ghost, You COWARD!!" she screamed, the bazooka gone, replaced by two missiles attached to her glider.

Danny was far ahead, and could not believe his luck. He seemed to finally escape from that crazed psychopath, plus he was not injured and he would at long last get to class on time.

A smile plastered on his face, Danny got ready to phase into Casper High, but luck had never been on his side.

Valerie sped around the corner, her guns aimed and ready to fire.

"You ready to perish freak?" mocked Valerie, her missiles shrieking from the power surging threw them.

"O Come ON!" Danny yelled. "Can you just leave me alone for at least five minutes?"

Suddenly a shrieking of tires and the twisting of metal sounded around the town, accompanied by a burst of lighting and a roar of thunder.

Both Danny and Valerie spun on the spot to be met with a sight. A giant teched out RV was heading their way; crashing and running over cars, while screaming pedestrians ran for their lives. (Obviously Jack is driving.)

The Fentons were here.

Maddie Fenton jumped out of the Fenton Assault Vehicle, a handheld ghost gun in her hand. Next to her stood her heavy set husband Jack, caring the Fenton Creep Stick (he couldn't find a real weapon in time.)

"GHOST!" screamed Jack. "I am finally going to get my chance to rip you molecule by molecule," he shouted, holding his bat over his head, ready to strike.

(How do you rip someone apart molecule by molecule with a bat?! WTF!)

What happened next, no one knew, not even Danny. Maybe it was the stress of being overworked, or maybe the lack of sleep, or even the failing grades. But at that point Danny Phantom lost it.

To be continued…..

* * *

HEHEHEHEHEHE

Cliffhangers, now I know how much fun it is to write them

Ok so going to try and update every week or sooner, school just started like most of you know and I am swamped!!

Thank you for reading this story!!

Pleaz REVIEW anything is acceptable!!

I need all the support I can get

YAY!


	4. Anger and acceptance

I'm BACK!!

I am so deeply and utterly SORRY!! I broke my promise to update every week. IT'S BEEN TWO!! OH THE GUILT!!

Ugh I hate school, its complete misery!!

Ok so once again I am really sorry for not updating sooner. My life has been pure chaos, between honors classes, cross country meets, and violin I have been stressed to the max!!

I wanted to update two weeks ago, BUT NO!!

I had a meet and had to get up at 4 AM!! And didn't get home till 6 pm WHAT THE HELL!! So yeah I tried writing but my sleep deprive brain and body was like "Nuh huh" and I crashed.

Ok, ok I'm getting carried away with my rant Sorry!!

Sooo… ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!! (P.S. remember Danny lost it at the end of last chapter!)

ME NO OWNEY DANNY PHANTOM!!

* * *

The three ghost hunters stood around the ghost in a semi circle, all guns pointed towards his chest.

Except for Jack, who still had not found a gun.

He stood uselessly waving the Fenton Creep Stick in spirals over his head.

"Surrender Ghost!!" Jack screamed.

"We have you cornered, there is no place left for you to hide!!" cried Valerie, she lifted her gun, her target changing from the specter's abdomen to his head.

"I've waited a long time for this" she whispered icily, her eyes narrowed while her lips curved into a threatening smile.

"I only regret that I can't destroy you more than once" her voice becoming quieter still as she powered up her gun.

Tension filled the air, as the deadly quiet was interrupted by the humming of the two huntresses' guns.

Both guns buzzed in perfect unison, the ear shattering note they produced rose higher and higher.

Their ghostly enemy just stood there. He showed no acknowledgment to their quips, but hung his head low, his hair shielding his face.

His whole body started to tremble, his quaking becoming more violent by the second while his fist slowly balled.

Danny raised his head leisurely, while his green eyes locked with those of his supposed friend and family.

His usual goofy smile was contorted into a livid glower. His shaking body grew tenser, while his green eyes were filled with utter most rage and resentment.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANY LONGER!!"

Phantom's shout filled the morning air; from among the trees, birds scattered and flew into different directions squawking in fear.

The barking of dogs soon followed, their barks almost enhancing the fury of the ghost boy.

It was a sight to see.

Never had the Fenton's or Valerie seen such vehemence and ache in the teen ghost face before.

Out of motherly compassion, Maddie dropped her gun, letting it clatter to the floor.

Both her hands shot to her mouth covering the round O of shock.

Her eyes for a second changed from deviance to pity.

Jack stood their bewildered, his bat hanging futilely from his hand. His mouth, like Maddie's formed a perfect O.

Valerie's face showed more of confusion than astonishment. Even so, she held her gun in place still determined to thwart her mortal enemy.

Of course Danny noticed none of the changed expression among his adversaries; his fury blinded him, his vision nothing but the color red.

His built up stress was finally being freed, while his mind and body was overcome with the sense to lash out brutally towards his foes.

He again screamed in frustration and his eyes connecting with his classmate.

He brought up his hand, his arm extended towards Valerie, his finger aiming between her eyes.

"You..." he murmured, "_YOU!!_" All three of the hunters jumped, surprised by the ghost's sudden explosion.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!" Danny's eyes seem to glow even more than usual as he shouted.

"I have tried so hard to be your friend, BUT NO! You can't let go of your stupid vendetta for one second!"

Then Danny laughed, his chuckle was filled with pain and mar.

"No matter what I do, no matter what I say your hatred of me will blind you from the truth" he whispered almost to himself than to Valerie.

His rage seemed to extinguish instantly, his shoulders drooped his gloved hand clung to his face, pulling at his hair.

"You're a liar" muttered Valerie, almost as quiet as her foe "You're a ghost, you have no intension on becoming my friend, my ally."

The Fenton's who stood behind the masked hunter nodded their heads with agreement, Maddie bent down to retrieve her gun.

Danny's head shot up once again. His eyes were no longer filled with pain, or rage, but were stone cold.

"You are ignorant, all of you are. You are blinded by your own prejudice."

The ghost's demeanor had changed completely. Gone was the foolish and goofy teenager, he had been replaced by someone who had lived long and had seen much.

His words startled both Maddie and Valerie; Maddie once again lowered her gun, while Valerie took a step back.

Jack made no move, his face distorted into concentration. He was trying to figure out what prejudice and ignorant meant.

Danny once again lowered his head and sighed.

"I'm tired of trying to prove myself to you that I am only here to help, I don't want to hurt people, take over the world, or any of that."

His eyes met with his mothers, "I just want to help…"

The last sentence seemed to fade away while the ghost's eyes filled with tears.

He wiped away the tears with his hand, and looked back at his foes.

All four stood still, each remained silence while the hunters looked into their prey's eyes. His emotions seemed genuine, his eyes filled with truth.

Then a cold chuckle interrupted the new found peace.

"Like I said, ghosts are liars."

The humming returned a blast erupted from the mouth of Valerie's gun; the molten ball of red energy struck Danny straight in the chest.

He gave a muffled shout as his body was thrown ten feet, his back colliding with the brick wall of the school.

He slid down the side, landing on the ground in a bent heap. Crimson blood cascaded from his head, his wound hidden by his hair.

His jumpsuit had been torn apart revealing his pale white stomach; Dead center of his chest was the product of the blast.

His skin had been completely vaporized leaving raw tissue, blood oozed from the center, inflamed flesh surrounding it.

Danny lifted his head slightly, his eyes teared as his vision blurred. He saw a petite figure standing in front of his mangled body. A smoking gun hung by its side.

"Valerie" he whispered, and all was black.

* * *

Ooooooooooh...

Yikes!

That was not what I originally planned but it popped into my head and I couldn't let it go. That chapter was kind of intense, there was like no humor in it!!

UGH!! Valerie makes me sooo mad!! Why is she so unforgiving??

Ok, ok I shouldn't be asking that since I wrote it (DUH?? Idiot) but yeah…

OK So thanks all the people who reviewed last chapter

YOU'RE AWESOME!!

Normally I would post up all the names but I am soo tired, ITS 1 am for crying out loud. Don't worry I'll give you all credit next chapter

THANKS FOR READING AND OF COURSE

REVIEW!! PLEAZ!! I NEED ALL THE SUPPORT I CAN GET!!


	5. Escape

Ok like I promised I am updating every wee… ( looks at the calendar)

Oh son of a b…

Yeah so it has been a glorious almost freakin year since I last updated…crap…

Should I get on my knees and start begging for forgivness???

(p.s. If you haven't figured it out by now, I do not own Danny Phantom)

* * *

(Valerie's point of view)

She had done it…

She watched her blast, as if in slow motion, engulf her foe. She watched as his body hit the hard wall behind him. She watched as his limp figure slid down the unforgiving bricks, and she watched as his ectoplasmic blood flowed from his wounds. And for a brief second, their eyes met.

Those eyes…

Pain… exhaustion… fear… grief…and betrayal. That is what she saw in those glowing green eyes. She searched those them for what seemed like hours, trying to find the reason why she had fired. But as hard as she tried, she could not find it. There was no wickedness in those eyes.

Why?

There had to be a dutiable reason why a gaping hole had replaced the stomach of the specter. Justice that was the reason was it not. Then why did it not feel like justice, why did it feel like she had just shot a classmate?

Those eyes… those blue eyes…

Wait…Blue?

She blinked. No, she only saw green, glowing emeralds. Then as soon as their eyes met, the ghost's body gave a sigh, his eyes rolled back into his head and his body slumped against the wall.

Valarie just stood there. She waited for the joy to overcome her shock, but it never came. What was wrong with her? She just shot down her most hated enemy, but all she could feel was hopeless regret? A chocking noise came from behind her, and Valerie twisted around.

Oh God, she had completely forgotten about the Fentons.

Both the adults' faces were as pale as cotton sheets. Maddie's hands, which were still holding the ecto-blaster, shook violently. She stared at the crumpled form ahead of her. Her eyes widened as she watched the glowing green blood flow from his body, and down into the storm drain. Jack just stood there, he to staring at the limp figure.

No sound was made, no cars, no birds, no wind… just dripping. A tiny insignificant sound, one that would seem not to hold any value whatsoever, just plip, plop, plip, plop…of ectoplasmic blood. That tiny noise seemed to be the only thing that mattered.

Until…

"_You Bitch!!" _

The angry voice broke the silence and all three hunters looked at the second story window of the building that the ghost's body was using for support.

Oh crap the school. There at the window stood Valerie's ex-best friend Paulina. Her angered distorted face was framed her by her classmates, their eyes as wide as the Fenton's staring at the broken body.

"You bitch, you dirty whore, what the hell have you done to the ghost boy!" Paulina shouted, her manicured index finger pointed at Valerie accusingly.

Valerie was still in shock; her classmates had just seen her brutal act. Did Danny see it, oh dear God please let Danny be late to class.

But wait, oh yeah, she still had her mask. She sighed with relief, of course, none of classmates would know who she was, she was the Red Hunter, her identity was safe; Especially from Danny.

So instead of explaining herself, Valerie look defiantly up at her ex-companion.

"What the hell are you yelling at me for, I just shot down the most dangerous ghost in all of Amity Park, and you should be thanking me." Valerie shouted back.

They should be thanking her, shouldn't they?

But the people above her disagreed. Valerie soon found herself being bombarded with insults, each more hurtful than the next.

Over the shouting, Valerie could hear her best friend Star shouting with the crowd, her voice the loudest.

"Thanking you? You just shot down the hero, you're the villain, not him!!"

This was too much; she could not stand the hatred aimed at her. Valerie turned her back on mob; she looked at the Fenton's, who had not moved an inch, their eyes glued on the fuming students.

They looked just as confused as Valerie felt.

She sighed and was just about to activate her jet board when one of the shouts caught her attention.

"Hey wait a second, where did Phantom go!"

Valerie spun on the spot, here face disbelieving, No, it couldn't be.

The limp form was gone; all that was left was a puddle of green liquid. Had he melted away? No Phantom was more durable than that.

He escaped.

* * *

_With the Fenton's_

The Red Huntress flew away when Phantom's body went missing; the high school students were ushered away from the window by a frazzled Lancer, but two figures remained.

The stone stiff bodies stood there, making no motion of moving. Finally the woman of the two broke from her pose and walked to the glowing green puddle.

She bent over to examine it and gasped while she watched as red mixed with green.

* * *

I'm alive!!!

Yes, I know it was a short chapter, (like usual) but I felt like I really needed to get one out there.

Oh and to all of the reviewers who told me about the "no red blood thing because Danny is a ghost" yeah I am stupid… after reading the reviews I smacked myself in the head. I had already known that, but had completely forgotten it while writing (I was in the moment) No really I feel like such a retard, and I call myself a DP phan ARGH! However, like other fics I read, I am keeping the mixed blood/ectoplasma thing (hence 'as red mixed with green.)

Soooo

Pleaz review!! Don't give up on me! It's the summer and I finally have time to update (not that I'm making up excuses for my lack of updates the previous months)

Review! And thank all of last chapter's reviewers I love you guys!!


	6. Discontinuing

Hello, this is Oceanabyss and I would like to all let you know that I am giving up _Injuries Will Tell_. Lol I haven't updated in 3 years so I think that was pretty obvious, but I guess I just wanted you guys to know that I am not coming back to it.

When I started this story almost 4 years ago, I had no plan on where it was going; it was just on a whim, and I never expected the response I got. (117 reviews, What!) I mean it Thank you… I still get reviews asking me if I'm finished or if I will update, and it just astounds me that people really liked this story. I believe I have the worst writing style on the planet! And to see it when I was sixteen? Now that I'm almost twenty-one, I look back over this story and cringe D= It seems soooo sloppy and unorganized!

I also kind of hate writing… Lol, I know, then why did I post it in the first place? I always have stories in my head, I literally love just walking around town or on campus just thinking of stories. But as soon I start trying to write it or even plan it out, I get frustrated because the wordings not right, or I just cannot express what I want the readers to feel at a particular moment. I am also an extremely impatient person and if I cannot get what I want down on paper just right I lose interest… and, my grammar is atrocious. ( Also, my interest in the DP universe has waned considerably from when I started the story.)

I apologize for this rant, not to many people will be reading it, but I just wanted to let the people (if there are any) who still had this story in there alerts that I will not be updating, and I am sorry for waiting this long to tell you I do not plan on continuing.

Thank you for all of your support,

-Oceanabyss

P.S. I am still an active member of the community! And I am considering Betaing, so I'll still be around.


End file.
